


A Wild Heart

by welseykels



Series: Multi-Chapters [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avvar, Avvar AU, Avvar Cullen, Avvar Inquisitor, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welseykels/pseuds/welseykels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sole survivor of the explosion of the Conclave is an avvar woman who was sent as a scout by her clan to observe the talks.  When she finds she is the newly named Herald of Andraste, she flees in the middle of the night to return to her clan.  Commander Cullen is tasked with convincing her to return to aid the Inquisition, which proves more difficult than he thought. A slow burn romance on how Aeryn, an avvar mage, becomes Aeryn Sky-Healer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my writing masterpage on tumblr!](https://welseykels.tumblr.com/writing)

Cullen couldn’t remember the last time he was wearing this little in public.

Leather covered fur wrapped around his hips, leaving his knees exposed before the fur boots covered his calves and feet.  His shoulders bore a fur wrap that left more of his back and his chest exposed than covered.

If it hadn’t been for the fire in the main hut, he was sure he would have caught his death of cold long before now.  He almost had once today already.  His normal attire hung above the fire on a line, drying from his earlier incident with that gurgut and that pond.

Maker, he’d made a fool of himself in front of Aeryn.   _Again._

He was supposed to be winning her trust, he was supposed to be convincing her to return with him to Haven.  Instead, he’d been stuck here in the Frostback Basin among her clan for weeks.  

Curse her for running away.  She was the only person that could close the rifts, Thedas needed her.  And instead of helping, she’d slunk off in the middle of the night, back to her clan.  He'd often wondered why the avvar had sent a spy to the Conclave... that they had sent a mage as a spy was another matter entirely.  

Curse Leliana, Cassandra, and Josephine for sending him on this fool’s errand.  At this rate, she was never going to return with him.  He was sure he’d be stuck here on this cold mountain for the rest of his life.

Why had they even sent him?  They’d reasoned at the time that as a southern Ferelden, he’d know the area better.  Hogwash.  He hadn’t been in Ferelden for years, much less its southern parts.  Was there some other reason that they had sent him?  Surely there couldn’t be?   Could there?  It’s not like he had known Aeryn well before she’d fled.  Certainly they’d talked.  She’d had questions about the Templars, they weren’t exactly welcome company for the avvar.  She’d been curious, that’s all.  

It wasn’t like he’d felt a small bit of joy each time he’d seen this strange woman approach him… and even if some small part of him he had felt something, that was hardly a reason to send him alone into the mountains.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when the Thane of Star Wolf Hold, Samuel, slapped him on the back.  “My sister told me that you two had quite the adventure today with a gurgut!”  His voice loud enough that the rest of the hold could hear.  Aeryn raised her eyes to her brother as he spoke.  A faint smile played on her lips as Samuel asked him to tell the Hold about his misadventure.

_Maker, this was going to be a long night._

* * *

By the time he’d made it back to the hut that contained his bedroll, it was pitch black out.  His clothes still hung in the center of the main hut, the heavy material barely dried.  Hopefully, they would be dry by morning and he go forgo the foolish attire he now wore.

He kicked off the boots and settled down on the bed, wrapping the blankets around him. At least he was warm again after his walk outside, covered in the thick fabric.

He’d felt his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment the whole evening.  In the short time that he’d known him, he’d grown to like Samuel well enough, but Maker that man knew just how to make him squirm.  Damn that gurgut for spooking his horse and tossing him into that pond.  If Aeryn hadn’t been there with him, well, he’d assumed the gurgut would have taken advantage of the fact that his armour and the heavy fabrics he wore were dragging him down into the water.  If he hadn’t been trying so hard to stay afloat, he would have been impressed by the finesse Aeryn showed when she used her magic.  She dispatched of the gurgut swiftly, stunning and subduing him with her storm magic.  Then, she’d waded into the water with him to help him make his way to the water’s edge.

There had been a fleeting moment, laying at the edge of the pond gasping for air beside her, where he'd thought that Aeryn had never looked more beautiful.  The sunlight hitting the beads of water on her skin, making her glow.  He shook the thought off, along with the water in his hair.  He was on a mission, it didn’t matter if he’d thought she was pretty.  He needed the mark on her hand, nothing more.

He’d caught Aeryn’s eyes on him several times that night across the hut.  A smile on her face each time she’d caught him looking back.  She sat beside a woman who’d been introduced as her sister, Mina.  Mina was far along with child, Aeryn doting over the woman, constantly feeling her stomach and shrieking with joy when he assumed the baby kicked against her fingers.  

She was lovely when she smiled.

No.  He couldn’t continue this line of thought.  He needed her mark, nothing more.  Nothing more.  Nothing more.  

He was finally starting to drift off to sleep, almost clearing his mind of Aeryn with his mantra of ‘nothing more’, when he heard the wooden door at the front of the hut open.  He sat bolt upright, his hand reaching for his sword that he’d left on the floor beside him.

“Who’s there?”

He could barely see anything in the darkness, the fire had burned down to embers.  Maker, he should have made sure it was burning brighter before he’d laid down.  All he could hear was his breathing and the pounding of his heart against his chest.  His fingers wrapped tighter around the sword’s hilt, as his eyes vainly tried to adjust to the darkness.  

“I said, who’s there?”

Before he knew it, the fire blazed in the hearth.  He followed to where the flames had come from, finding Aeryn sitting cross legged at the other side of the small room.

“Maker.  What are you doing here?”

She sat there for a moment, studying him.  The blankets had fallen back and he remembered that his chest was still bare.  He could see her eyes lingering on the large scar across his chest over his heart, as he’d caught her several times that night.  Those eyes, Maker, they were the same colour as the breach.  He’d often wondered since he’d met her whether the anchor had changed more than just her hand or if they’d always been that bright shade of green.

She shuffled closer to him, practically sitting on his feet at the edge of the bedroll.  He wasn’t sure if he was seeing things, but he was almost sure he saw colour rising on her cheeks over the smattering of freckles.

“I - I wanted to make sure you were alright.  Samuel, he, he can be a little much at times.”

He swallowed as she moved closer, her fingers reaching out to touch the scar she’d been fascinated by on his chest.  Her fingers barely brushed his skin when he flinched.  

Her eyes grew wide, realizing that she must have overstepped an unspoken boundary between them.  She sat there in silence for a moment longer before rising to her feet, heading back towards the door.

He opened his mouth several times to say anything, but couldn’t find any words.  He watched her open the door and head back out into the night, the fire dying down almost immediately after the door closed.

Cullen found himself plunged farther into thoughts about her than he’d ever been before as he laid back down.  He hadn’t flinched because her touch had been unwanted.  No, He’d flinched because he’d surprised himself at how much he did want her touch.

_Andraste preserve him, how had he gotten into this mess?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be Chapter Five or Six, but I've rearranged the story a little. So here, enjoy some earlier than intended smut.  
> Also, art is on it's way for this, I'm excited. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> [This chapter can be found on tumblr here.](http://miraamell.tumblr.com/post/123555912275/a-wild-heart-chapter-two)

He couldn't believe he'd stayed silent as she’d left.  Leaning forward to rest his face in his hands, he muttered about how stupid he was.  He'd needed her for her mark, came halfway across Ferelden for it.  And now, now all he wanted was her.  All of her.

And he'd ruined what little chance he'd had. Why had his body betrayed him?  She probably thought he was repulsed by her now with the way he’d moved from her touch.  His skin still burned from where she’d touched him.  Burning and yet wanting more.

_Maker, he was a fool._

It dawned on him why the other leaders of the Inquisition had sent him.  Damn them all to the void.  Curse Leliana, whom he suspected was the mastermind behind this mission.  They’d known, somehow they’d all known that this would happen.  That he’d fall for her.  That was how he’d convince her to return with him, by winning her affections with his own.  Then, she would have something more to lose if the breach spread over Thedas. Damn them all.  He wasn’t some toy whose emotions could be played with.  

And Aeryn, Aeryn didn’t deserve that.  To be lured back to Haven under the guise of love?  He almost felt sick.  He felt angry.  And yet despite his rage, he could still feel himself half-hard against the fur of his clothing.  Maker, if she'd done that from only the briefest touch against his skin... what could the rest of her do?

He tried to lay back down, to clear his mind of what had just happened, but found his thoughts swimming with her.  The way she’d looked at him across the main hut all night, Maker.  Why hadn’t he realized before how much he wanted her?  Impossibly green eyes framed by crimson hair.  Full lips and breasts.  The soft skin of her hips, where he could dig his fingers in as he...

_Maker._

He shouldn’t be thinking these things, it was likely that she hated him now.  But the heat pooling in his groin only brought her sharper into focus.  He felt his cock twitch as he thought about what her thighs would feel like wrapped around him.  What her hands would feel like on him. What she’d taste like.  What she’d feel like underneath him, on top of him, in front of him.  What it would feel like to be buried deep inside her.

Almost without thought, he pushed the leather covered fur off his hips and down his thighs, kicking it off to the floor beside him. His hand reached for his aching center, wrapping his fingers around the now hard member.  With the first pump of his hand he smoothed down the skin covering the head, swiping his thumb over the top to spread the beads of liquid already there.   

It wasn't long before his breaths turned to pants as he moved his hand around himself. Pumping, twisting, stroking, repeating.  

Before he’d realized it, her name was slipping from his lips in a moan.  

He turned over, rutting against the fabric of the bedroll.  He closed his eyes and imagined it was her beneath him, writhing under his touch.  Maker, forgive him.  Aeryn, forgive him.

He imagined what she'd look like under the heavy pants and the simple breast band she wore. Would he find soft curls between her legs? Would he find the buds of her breasts tight with want? Would he find her slick from the thought of him?  In his mind, he would.  

He turned over once more, his hand returning to pump harshly over the sensitive skin. He was close. In the back of his mind, he heard her voice moaning his name. That was enough to send him over the edge, his seed spilling onto his stomach, as he cried out her name in response.  

* * *

 

_She shouldn’t have touched him._

Aeryn stood with her back pressed to the wooden door, her face burning from embarrassment.  How could she tell him how she felt?  All he was here for was her hand. That cursed mark. That was the only reason he was being kind to her, had been kind to her over the last few weeks.  She was foolish to think that it was for any other reason. The Inquisition wanted her, so he wanted her.  That was all.

She could feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she sank silently to the ground, her back pressed up against his door.  She'd been afraid for him earlier that day when the gurgut had spooked his horse into throwing him into the pond. Had been relieved as he gasped for air beside her in the muddy bank.  And then, that evening as he'd sat there in the hut in the clothing of the avvar, she'd found a new sensation building in her whole body. She couldn't help but stare at him, desire coursing through her. She’d thought she’d seen the same desire reflected back at her in his eyes from where he sat across the fire.  She'd been foolish to think that he would accept her if she'd shown up in his hut that night, that he would stay here with her as a part of the Hold for the rest of their lives. She was avvar and a Mage. He, a Templar and lowlander.  How could he not be repulsed by her touch?  Now, now she simply felt foolish, a silly little girl falling in love with someone she couldn’t have.

She froze when she heard a noise from the other side of the door.  Had he? Had he just moaned her name?

He couldn’t have.  He’s shrunk back from her fingers.  Had she read him wrong?  Had it merely been surprise, rather than repulsion?  By the Mountain Father, was she an even bigger fool than she’d thought?  

She closed her eyes when she heard her name pass his lips again, followed by a low growl in his throat.  Desire shot through her, her blood aflame.  She couldn’t.  Not out in the open like this, pressed up against a lowlander’s door.  Could she?  No.  And yet, the ache between her thighs begged for release.  Before she'd fully realized, the fingers of her right hand played with the waist of her pants, the left moving over the simple band she wore to cover her breasts, squeezing gently at the soft flesh.  Thank the Lady that she was well hidden by the bushes surrounding the entrance of his hut.

She gasped as her fingers dipped below her clothing, beginning to slowly circle the sensitive bundle of nerves.  She bit down on her lip to stifle the sounds she was beginning to make, her fingers pressing harder against herself.  Her left hand continued to work at her breast, slipping under the thin fabric to pinch at an already hard nipple.  Her head fell back, slow enough to not make a sound as it touched the wood behind her.

She wondered what a man would feel like inside her, what _he_ would feel like inside her, as her index finger lowered to toy with the seam of her cunt.  Her hips bucked at the sensation.  What would he be like as a lover?  Would he be gentle, soft touches and kisses, seeming to care only for her pleasure?  Would he be rough, pinning her hands above them as he fucked her mercilessly?  She wasn’t sure which way she prefered.  

His name left her lips in a breathy moan before she could help herself as she pressed her finger in, curling it as she moved. She prayed he wouldn't hear her over the noise he was making himself. By the Lady, he would be a vocal lover.  She could feel herself getting closer to the height of her pleasure as she listened to him, slowly pressing a second finger into herself.  

She heard her name fall from his lips in one last shuddering cry, as if in answer to her call of his name.  She closed her eyes once more, imagining he was over her, saying her name like a prayer to the gods.  She pumped inside herself, the pace almost unbearable, pretending her fingers were his.  She was going to… she was going to…

" _Cullen_."

* * *

 

Cullen’s breathing had finally started to pace itself back to normal when he heard it: his name, followed by a strangled cry.  The fire flared in the hearth for a brief moment before the night quieted again.  

He wasn't hearing things was he?  He was certain that that was Aeryn's voice. But she had left, hadn't she?   _Maker, please let her have left before she heard him moaning her name._  He could almost feel the blood draining from his face, he'd thought her voice had been only in his head.

Pulling his clothing back into its rightful position and cleaning his mess, he cautiously made his way towards the door hoping the ground would swallow him whole before he reached it.  When it hadn’t, he tugged on the door and watched as she tumbled backward into the doorway, her crimson hair splaying around her in a halo. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him, his eyes following her arm further down her body and… Maker, her hand was beneath the fur and leather of her pants.  Her face was flushed and her breathing was coming out in quick pants.  Now he was sure he’d heard him name come from her mouth. Had she thought of him as she...?   While he...? The thought made his face burn and his cock begin to twitch under the fur again.

She was in a standing position before he could register that she'd moved. She stood there for a moment before she made to turn away, but his hand took hold of her wrist, bringing her back to him. Her eyes were wide, pupils still blown from desire as he leaned down towards her, placing the hand he held of hers over the scar at his heart.  He could feel her breath puff against his skin as he began to close his eyes, his lips nearing hers.  He was so close to her, not close enough.  

But before he could feel her lips against his, Samuel’s voice rang through the night air, “Aeryn, come quickly!  It’s Mina!  The baby, it’s coming!”  She jumped and Cullen thought he saw disappointment cross her face before she took a step back from him.

“I’m sorry, Commander Rutherford.  This, this shouldn’t have happened.” She turned and ran towards the Thane's family huts, leaving him to stand alone in the dark.


End file.
